Rohaya
Rohaya is an island that lies south of Metru Nui and southeast of Shi-Nui. It was the base of the Toa Rohaya before and after the Great Cataclysm, and was notably hard to find, despite the fact it lay near many shipping routes. History According to the theories and evidence made and gathered by the Toa Rohaya, Rohaya was created by the Great Beings as a prison for one of their creations, which was turned from metal and flesh to pure energy, and the creation itself was held beneath a mountain that later became the Krycai Volcano. The being -- called Rohaya by those that would later inhabit it -- was said to have raged for many years until it calmed, and began its new Purpose of protecting Mata Nui. (Rohaya, while meaning "Heart of the Volcano", is neither a male nor a female name in the Matoran language; the Toa Rohaya referred to the being in the masculine, but its true gender is unknown.) Until the first four Toa Rohaya -- Kronus, Eos, Ares, and Atlas -- first washed up upon its black sand shores, some years before the Great Cataclysm, not much else is known about its history afterwards. The island's being showed them a vision of the future and offered them a chance to protect Mata Nui. Kronus was the first to accept, followed by the others, and they became the Toa Rohaya, with Kronus named as leader. All four took a blood oath, binding themselves to each other and to the island -- an oath that sixteen other Toa took when they chose to join the team. Together, they worked to keep the nearby seas clear of Brotherhood warships, forming a pact with Shi-Nui to help each other. The being's power eventually became infused in the veins of the Toa Rohaya after taking their oathes, granting them strength greater than a normal Toa's. The island, constantly hidden by a fogbank, remained undisturbed for centuries, until the Brotherhood discovered it and attempted to invade 900 years after the Great Cataclysm. The Toa Rohaya routed the invading forces, but afterwards, it became harder for them to capture warships. 1001 years after the Cataclysm, three Halflings invaded with a force and managed to slay eighteen of the Toa. Only two escaped the massacre: Kronus and Stara, who later discovered the attack and gained the help of the remaining Toa Metru. The halflings were eventually destroyed, at the cost of Kronus' life, but Stara left not long afterwards for her homeland, alongside the Toa Metru. Its Purpose fulfilled, Rohaya sank into a deep sleep, silencing the volcano. Rohaya became known to the larger universe, but avoided because the taint left by the halflings made sentinent beings avoid it. It was last tred by Stiaye, Japoro, Amphitrite, and Aeolus, and they left soon afterwards. Geography Rohaya is an island made up of hills and mountains, hard on anyone that isn't in good physical shape. The folige is mainly evergreens, and while many Rahi species used to live there, they have since abandoned Rohaya. Locations of note include: Krycai Volcano A giant mountain that dominates the center part of the island, there are trenches carved into the earth and sides that allow lava that comes from within the Krycai to flow harmlessly to the sea. It is the place where Rohaya's captive Being is held, beneath its roots, and where the heart of the Toa Rohaya's power lies. The Razor's Edge A series of tunnels that wind within the Krycai, the caves get their names from the giant growths of metal, rock, and crystal that can cut through the thickest armor. The main entrance is located on the northwest shoulder of the Krycai, while another exit brings a traveler to the Central Spring. The Toa Rohaya took their bloodoaths in a chamber here, and in a larger room opens up to the main lava vent, where Kronus, Stara, and their allies battled Tayra. Central Spring A pool of water that is located in the center of Rohaya, it is the main source of drinking water for the inhabitants of the island. An exit from the Razor's Edge can be found here, along with a ramp leading to the Treetop Walkways. Treetop Walkways Grown out of the living trees by Matsu, these were used by the Toa Rohaya to travel the forest between the Krycai Volcano and the Mountains of Teeth. They saw great use during the First Invasion of Rohaya, and again by Kronus and his allies. Octopi Grotto A maze of underwater tunnels found to the west of the Stronghold of Rohaya, it was named for the Rahi that mainy occupied it. The water was a mix of fresh and salt water, and was a battle site both in the First Invasion of Rohaya and after the Massacre of Rohaya, where Halfling Kiria was defeated. Fortress of Rohaya The main stronghold for the Toa Rohaya, it is three stories high and had a library, barracks, armories, trophy room, and a great hall, among other things (including a secret passage to a hidden harbor). It was where eighteen of the Toa Rohaya were killed by the halflings, and was their stronghold until they were destroyed. Mountains of Teeth A range of mountains that divides the eastern part of the island in half, flanking the east part of the Fortress of Rohaya and ending on the eastern coastline. A southern opening exposes the Dragon's Watchtower to the ocean. Dragon's Watchtower A tall, crumbling tower that gets its name from the carvings of snakes and dragons that adorn the interior and exterior of the building, as tall as a Knowledge Tower but made of stone instead of crystal. The top has four carved pillars shaped like dragons, and it was here and the airspace above that Kronus, Stara, and the Toa Metru battled Fyre. Triva *Rohaya's name was based off of the land of Rohan from J.R.R. Tolkin's Lord of the Rings series *The idea of creating a being that lived beneath the island was inspired by the Greek legend that the monster Typhon is trapped beneath Mount Etna Category:Locations Category:Islands